The After Effects of Boredom
by Psycho's Rage
Summary: Mix between X-Men: Evolution and WWE. This story is the combined effort of A Pyro's Rage and psychobunny410...if you like our fics you'll love this.
1. We're in Business

Psycho: We own nothing!  
  
Rage: We are too broke to own anything.  
  
Psycho: Enjoy the fic everyone.

* * *

_::In the blank space of nothingness....more like an empty office with nothing but two chairs and a desk. Psycho and Rage are trying to come up with ideas for a fic.::  
_  
Rage: Nope that won't work either.  
  
Psycho: What do you mean that the killer space penguins isn't a good idea?  
  
Rage: It lacks something but I don't know what.  
  
_::A knock is heard on the door. Psycho and Rage don't seem to notice as they keep thinking.::  
  
::A few hours later the knocking hasn't ceased and finally Rage gets up to answer the door.::  
_  
Rage: What ever your selling we don't want. _::looks to see a stoned RVD::  
  
_RVD: Dude, you should calm down. _::hands Rage a flyer:: _I saw this outside of the library and decided to ask for a job.  
  
_::Flyer reads: Jobs wanted. Get good pay and free rooms. Go see Psycho about it.::  
  
_Rage: _::looks at Psycho:: _Why or more actually when did you do this? We don't have money to do this?  
  
Psycho: Did you forget that we're authors here? We can do anything we want cuz we have author powers. _::does evil laugh:: _Muhahahahahha_! ::Rage and RVD look at her like she lost it::  
  
_RVD: Dude she's kind of freaking me out. _::starts to back away but bumps into Sabertooth::  
  
_Rage: _::raises a brow:: _The costume party is down the hall...or wait...are you hear for the job too?  
  
Sabertooth: _::growls at RVD:: _Of course. Since Magneto threw me out all just because I clawed the furniture. I need a place to stay.  
  
RVD: Whoa, you're a cat-human-creature-thing.  
  
Sabertooth: _::raised a brow:: _Are you 'hi'?  
  
RVD: Uh...maybe.  
  
Rage: Oh great a hippie wanna be.  
  
Psycho: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!  
  
Rage: What's oh my god, oh my god?  
  
_::Psycho points past Sabertooth to the growing mob of people outside.::  
  
_Psycho: I can't believe my brilliant idea has worked.  
  
Randy: Hey let the Legend Killer through.  
  
Remy: Remy don't t'ink so, mon ami. _::pulls Randy back from entering and enters himself::  
  
_Rage: _::goes over to wall and bangs head:: _My...life...sucks.  
  
Psycho: _::walks over and pats Rage's head:: _It's not that bad. Think of it this way. Now we can think of a story to write.  
  
Rage: Yeah I guess you right...in a wrong sort of way.  
  
RVD: Anybody seen my baby....  
  
Psycho: You don't have a baby.  
  
RVD: AHHH! Where's my baby!  
  
_::Rage hands RVD a folded towel and RVD goes and sits in a corner, rocking back and forth::  
  
::Rico dances into the room::_  
  
Rico: Hey you guys, how's it goin'?  
  
Psycho: Rage...get my shotgun.... _::Rage runs off::  
  
_Rico: What?  
  
_::Rage comes back and hands Psycho the shotgun; Psycho cocks it::  
  
_Psycho: Naw git ta steppin'....  
  
_::Rico screams and jumps out window::_  
  
Rage: ::Smiles:: It couldn't be a fic I'm involved in without someone jumping through a window.  
  
Psycho: Yeah you're right about that.  
  
Remy: _::looks at RVD with a raised brow:: _What is that guy on? What ever it is I want some.  
  
_::Sabertooth, Randy, Rage and Psycho look at Remy.::_  
  
Randy: Oh my god Remy. You've lost you're accent.  
  
Renee: _::runs in along with Rob Conway and Sylvain Grenier:: _A frenchman does not lose his accent like that.  
  
Rob: We have to teach him how to speak French again.  
  
Sylvain: Oui, then he wouldn't have to sound so American.  
  
Psycho: Ah! French people. _::runs and hides behind RVD::  
  
_RVD: Shhh! You don't want to wake the baby. _::still is rocking back and forth with the folded towel::  
  
_Sabertooth: _::groans:: _I need to go find some catnip now.  
  
Rage: Ask RVD he might know where to get some.  
  
_::Rob, Renee and Sylvain grab Remy and run off with him. Remy was trying to get away but somehow couldn't.::_  
  
Raven: Dude, you need some catnip right?  
  
Rage: Where'd you come from?  
  
Raven: _::shifty eyes:: _I came from the depths of your worst nightmare.  
  
Rage: NOOO! Not the killer butterflies. _::runs and hides behind Psycho::  
_  
Sabertooth: O...k. _::turns to Raven:: _So, tell me about where I can recieve some catnip?  
  
Raven: _::pulls out a bag of catnip from his pocket:: _Here ya go catman. _::gives it to Sabertooth::  
  
::Sabertooth holds bag close mumbling 'My precious' over and over again before running out of the office.::_  
  
Randy: That was sure weird.  
  
Psycho: You're telling me.  
  
Christian: So, how many jobs are there going to be?  
  
Rage: Don't ask me. I'm just a confused person here.....................WAIT!!!!  
  
Psycho: WHAT?!  
  
Rage: This couldn't be a fic I'm in without two more things...  
  
Psycho: Oh yeah...and what's that?  
  
_::Jack Black appears out of nowhere and the Theme from 'Different Strokes' begins to play::_  
  
Jack Black: Duh...me and a random music interlude.  
  
_::Everyone begins to dance::_

* * *

Psycho: That was a strange start but at least we're going somewhere's.  
  
Rage: Yup and maybe there's more to come. _::shifty eyes::  
_  
Psycho and Rage: Read and Review.  
  
Rage: Otherwise no chocolate. 


	2. Jobs for Everyone

Psycho: We are back!

Rage: And still we own nothing. _::both hang head in shame::_

Jack Black: I think what these two are trying to say is...THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!

RVD: Hush little baby don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a big hash pipe and if that pipe doesn't get you hi...daddy's gonna-

Psycho: SHUT UP! You've been singing to that towel for five FREAKIN' hours!!!

::RVD starts crying::

Rage: Okay Psycho, now that that's...what kind of jobs do you want to offer?

Psycho: Duh....one's that require people to work.

::Christopher Nowinski walk in::

Chris: Hey I'm here to apply for manager of this business. I'm sure you'll hire me, a Harvard graduate, for the position...or else that'd just be stupid if you hired someone else.

Psycho: Well we do have another person coming in for the job interview but you sound like you'd fit the job.

::Eugene rolls into the room::

Eugene: HI! I wanna work here and be manager.

Psycho: You will each have fifteen seconds to tell us why you will fit this job. Chris you are prospect number one; Eugene you are prospect number two...Chris you start.

Chris: I have an extremely high IQ (RVD: Hehe, you said high…), I graduated from one of the most honored colleges in the world, I'm a Tough Enough runner up. I-

Psycho: Times up...prospect number two, you may begin.

::Eugene bites his nails and pats himself on the head::

Psycho: Eugene you only have 3....2....-

Eugene: EUGENE!

Rage: You're hired!

::Eugene dances around happily::

Chris: What?!

Psycho: I guess you weren't the right man-child for the job.

Chris: Well, is there any other openings?

Psycho: There is this one....

Chris: I'LL TAKE IT.

Psycho: _::Smiles and hands Chris some papers:: _Glad to have you on board...go to this address today at noon...

Chris: Great, thank you so much...what am I doing anyways?

Psycho: Well you have the honor on being.......The Official Sponge-Bather of May Young and The Fabulous Moola.

Chris:............oh I hate you..........

Psycho: I hate you, too.

Rage: So, what other jobs did you have in mind?

::Scott walks in with Jean::

Jean: What kind of jobs do you have that are still available?

Psycho: Plenty are still available.

Scott: Oh really like what kind of jobs? _::crosses arms::_

Rage: Do tell. Do tell.

Psycho: Hush. I must think of jobs.

Rage:_ ::Rage get really close to Psycho's face and whispers:: _Are you thinking?

::Psycho punches Rage and kills him. Another Rage appear out where the dead one is::

Rage: Look what you did! Now I only have two more lives before we have to restart the whole game over again!

Psycho: I got it! Scott you could be our firefighter-

Scott: Wouldn't it be more logical if you got Pyro t-

Psycho: I don't need your logical mumbo-jumbo...you are our firefighter.

Rage: Jean you can be the...meh, never mind get out.

::Two people walk in::

Kitty: Hi, I'm Kitty Pryde.

Ray: And I'm Ray...

Charles Barkley: And I'm Charles Barkley...

Ray: What the hell are you doing here?

::Charles Barkley hangs his head and jumps out the window::

Rage: _::Smirks:: _I got a job for Kitty. My 'personal' assistant..._::winks::_

::Psycho slaps Rage upside the head and he dies; a few seconds later he reapears and hold up hi index finger in front of her face::

Rage: ONE! One more life now!

Psycho: _::rolls eyes::_ You're just being over dramatic now.

Ray: So, what's my job going to be?

Rage: You can be our person who owns the postal service place.

Kitty: Like, what can I do?

Psycho: You can work for Ray.

Eugene: What do I get to do?

Psycho: You get to help me and Rage out.

Rage: Oh so that's why you didn't want Chris.

Psycho: He would have just told us his honest opinion on what we do. Eugene, here would like our ideas or help improve them.

::Eugene walks over and hugs Rage and Psycho. Rage looks iffy about keeping him around the office with them. Psycho seems pleased with the idea.::

::RVD's towel unwraps and he notices that there is no baby::

RVD: Dude, someone stole my baby.

::Randy walks in. Looking upset about something. He goes over and shakes Psycho.::

Randy: How could you let that pompous freak take MY job as hotel manager?

Rage: Who's the pompous freak you speak of?

Randy: Mick Foley. _::shudders::_

Eugene: _::goes over and pats Randy's shoulder:: _He's nicer than you.

::Randy breaks down and sits on the floor, rocking back and forth. RVD gets up and walks over to him.::

RVD: Duuude...you need to relax....here try this?

::RVD hands Randy a -----....everything pauses::

Disembodied Voice: Do to the rating and censors disapproving of the random and frequent use of drug related terms: the term 'joint' with a nicer word like 'flower'...sorry for the inconvenient. Now we return to our program already in progress...

::RVD hands Randy a -flower- and Randy looks at him::

Randy: I've never had a -flower- before.

RVD: Wow...you've never had a -flower- before! I make sure to have at least three -flowers- three times a day. -Flowers- are my life!

Randy: _::Puffs the -flower- then coughs:: _This is some great -flower- dude....

::Five hours later::

::Everyone is slouched up against the wall::

Rage: Hey Psycho...you're a good author...no matter what Professor X says...

Randy: Rage, I love you man...and it's not just the drugs talking...

RVD: Yeah...we don't say that enough....

::Xanaphia Cade and Marc Maseon walk in::

Marc: Man, you guys are strait trippin'....

Xanaphia: Word.......hey got anymore that you can share with me?

RVD: Sure I plenty of -flowers- left. _::hands Xanaphia a -flower-::_

Psycho: Dude where do you get all this weed from?

::Raven walks in and sits down next to them.::

RVD: _::points to Raven:: _This is my hook up for supplies.

Xanaphia: Supplies?

Raven: Any kind of supplies you want I can get. Quote the raven nevermore.

::Marc steps out infrot of them all and the background lights dim::

Marc: In this chapter, we've poked fun at many topics such as -flowers-...we don't prohibit the use of -flowers-. So remember kids....if a -flower- dealer offers you -flowers- you not take them; go to your local police station and tell them that a man tried to sell you -flowers- and...

Rage: Marc stop, the joke has been way too over used by now.

Marc: Don't tell me what to do!

Rage: I gave you life...and I can take it away!

Psycho: _::Psycho palms her face:: _That's it for this chapter...join us next week, same bat time, same bat station for another exciting episode of...man, I'm hi...

-

A/N: Xanaphia and Marc are characters from psychobunny410's "Pietro's Master Plan" and my, A Pyro's Rage, "Coming of Age."

Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock. Please Review.


	3. Complaints and a new force in Muse World

Psycho: _::gives reviewers candy and plushies of their favorite X-men and/or WWE wrestler:: _We love ya!  
  
Rage: And you know who you are too.  
  
Psycho: Again we own nothing. I own dirt.  
  
Bill Gates: No, **I** own Windows NT!  
  
Psycho: I said, 'I own dirt'...  
  
Bill Gates: Exactly...  
  
-  
  
_:: A few days have passed since the arrival of Psycho and Rage. The Muse World has came along from just an empty space of nothingness. Everyone had basically a job and was pretty happy at what they got to do. Except for Randy and Pyro.::_  
  
Psycho: How many times to I have to tell you no, Pyro?  
  
Pyro: But all I want to do is set a good example of why people shouldn't start forest fires.  
  
Rage: And I think we all know what would happen if we let you do that.  
  
RVD: Dude......that would make on huge bon fire to light my -flowers-.  
  
Randy: Yeah well I still don't like my job of owning a fast food restaurant.  
  
_::Eugene pats Randy on the back.::_  
  
Eugene: You just not good at jobs we give you.  
  
Randy: _::looks applaud:: _I'm Randy Orton the Legend Killer. So, how could I not be good at anything?  
  
Psycho: Just be glad your not Chris.  
  
Rage: _::starts rolling at the thought of Chris helping May Young and The Fabulous Moola with their sponge baths.::  
  
_RVD: You had to give him the horrific job_. ::shudders at the thought::  
  
_Rage: Rob, that was actually a semi-intelligent sentence...I'm amazed...  
  
X-Pac: S'up...can I have a job or somethin' cuz I've been living in box since 2002?  
  
Psycho/Rage: Who, in the blue hell, are you?!  
  
_::The Rock bamfs into the room with a mic::  
_  
The Rock: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! First off...no coining The Rock's catch phrases! Second...Finally...The Rock has come back to_...::He covers the mic with his hand and whispers "Hey you, jabroni, where the hell are we?"::  
  
_Jabroni: Muse Word...  
  
The Rock: _::pulls his hand away from the mic and continues::_ .....MUSE WORLD! And third.... _::The alarm on The Rock's watch goes off:: _Sweet cream on an ice cream sam'ich! I'm gonna be late for, "Days of Our Lives!"  
  
Rage: Oh cool, you're gonna be on that show now?  
  
_::The Rock's eyes grew wide and he hoped that his secret love of watching soap operas wasn't revealed::_  
  
The Rock: Yes......that's..exactly what I mean......SUCKERS! _::Rock quickly ran out the door::  
  
_Psycho: O....k. That was sure strange.  
  
Pyro: Can I torture this crazy dude? _::points to X-Pac::  
  
::Rage signals for Psycho and Eugene to head for the secret meeting spot. Which was actually the janitor closet.::_  
  
Psycho: This meeting has been called to order.  
  
Rage: Can I get some fries with that?  
  
_::Psycho slaps Rage upside the head and Eugene claps thinking it was funny to see that happen to Rage.::  
  
::Rage fell back onto some boxes and they heard someone make a noise::_  
  
Rage: Hello? who's in there? _::He said kicking the box::  
  
::Jack Black sits up from inside the box::  
_  
Jack: Oh...hey guys, I thought you forgot about me. I mean, you two did leave me out of the last chapter.  
  
Rage: Shut up. _::Rage hit him over the head with a crowbar:: _That's better...now where were we? Oh yes, I think Pyro should be President of Torture/CEO of Pain.  
  
Psycho: Just like Senator Kelly?  
  
Rage: Exactly... _::Shifty eyes::_  
  
Eugene: I think he makes a good president for that kind of stuff.  
  
Psycho: _::bangs head against the door and suddenly breaks through it:: _Ooops my bad. _::pulls head out of the door and there's a hole the size of her head.::  
_  
Rage: Sweet! That looks cool but then our secret meeting place wouldn't be a secret anymore. _::suddenly has some boards, a hammer and nails. He starts boarding up the hole.::_  
  
Psycho: O...k. Anyways are we going to let Pyro torture this shady character, X-Pac?  
  
_::Eugene raises his hand and starts waving it like he has an idea.::_  
  
Rage: Yes Eugene?  
  
Eugene: I have an idea.  
  
Psycho: What's your idea?  
  
Eugene: That they can have a match.  
  
Rage: I see....  
  
_::Psycho gets up in Rage's face.::_  
  
Psycho: What do you see?  
  
Rage: I can see into the future.  
  
Psycho: What do you see in the future?  
  
_::Rage closes his eyes::_  
  
Rage: I see....I see...I see...oh my go-  
  
_::Five minutes later...::  
  
::Psycho throws Rage threw the door, breaking it::  
_  
Psycho: Huh? What do you know? You were right.  
  
Rage: I think you broke my legs...and the splinted in them don't feel too good either.  
  
_::J.R. and The King come running into the room dressed as medics::  
_  
J.R.: It looks like there is only one thing to do... _::J.R. lifts up his hat and pulls out a bottle of barbeque sauce then poured it over Rage's broken legs::  
  
_Rage: Ohhh, man this this is unpleasant....Ahhh...it's in my splinter wounds...  
  
RVD: That's not the proper way to treat broken legs...  
  
J.R.: Oh yeah? Nurses get in here!  
  
_::Jean and Amara come running into the room in skimpy nurse outfits::_  
  
Jean: I got a job... _::She smiled::  
_  
Rage: Could you girls 'treat' me? _::Rage smirked then winked at the two::  
  
::Psycho shoves the two girls out of the room and makes them leave::_  
  
Rage: Aww...hot nurses go bye, bye...poor me.  
  
King: Walk it off son...walk it off.  
  
Rage: My legs are B-R-O-K-E-N...  
  
King: No time for that now...duty calls. _::The King looks out the window and sees The King Signal (Basically just a crown)::  
  
::All the nurses and the medics run out the room after a few seconds King pops his head back in the room and stares at Psycho::_  
  
King: PUPPIES! _::He then runs off to save the day::_  
  
Psycho: W-what?! _::She looks down and sees a box of baby dogs in her arms:: _What the fizzle! _::She tossed the box out of the window::  
  
::Everything pauses and the lights dim::  
_  
Disembodied Voice: Here at 'The After Effects of Boredom' we would never engage in such dubious acts as throwing a box of defenseless puppies out of a three story building's window...we assure you that these are highly trained professional stunt puppies.  
  
_::Everything un-pauses::  
_  
RVD: I'll miss those puppies...  
  
_::Raven comes in through..........the window with the box of puppies.::_  
  
Raven: Just be glad I felt like climbing through the window today.  
  
RVD: Puppies! _::runs over and trips on the way by a Rock::  
_  
Rock: Get your candy ass off of the Rock.  
  
RVD: Dude where'd you come from? _::gets up off of the Rock::  
  
_Psycho: He mysteriously appeared. _::shifty eyes::_  
  
Raven: What should I do about these puppies?  
  
Rage: _::shrugs:: _Dunno.  
  
RVD: Dude give them to me and I'll take care of them. Since SOMEONE stole my baby.  
  
_::Psycho shakes her head in disbelief and doesn't seen to want to deal with RVD and his 'baby' right. RVD walks over to take the box of puppies from Raven. On his way over he trips on the rug and falls out the window. A 'thud' can be heard.::_  
  
Raven: Oooh. That's got to hurt. Too bad he couldn't have done that sooner I would have caught him.  
  
_::RVD then floats up to the window in a lotus position and is seemingly un- hurt. He floats in and lands on the floor.::  
_  
Rage: How'd you do that?  
  
Raven: It's the magic shrooms kicking in.  
  
Psycho: Must be indeed.  
  
RVD: Yes it was the mystic shrooms...though it could have been those 'special' brownies that Professor gave me.  
  
Rage: Where did you get those anyways?  
  
RVD: Mario and his brother were selling the shrooms on the corner of the street...on the other corner of the street was Wario and he was selling black tar heroine...  
  
Rage: _::Sighs:: _See Psycho, I told you we should have started a police department.  
  
Psycho: But who would be the police.  
  
_::The door busts open and five men stand in the doorway wearing police uniforms::  
_  
Logan: Maybe we could help?  
  
Frank Castle (The Punisher): I wanna be a cop!  
  
Big Boss Man: Hella!  
  
_::Magneto was wearing his police uniform over his own uniform::  
_  
Magneto: I'm an officer of the law... _::shifty eyes::_  
  
Rage: You're a bad guy? You're not a cop...  
  
Magneto: It's like you know everything about me...  
  
Psycho: Umm...Erik-  
  
Magneto: You know too much! _::Magneto holds his fingers up to his eyes so that from his point of view it appeared that he had one finger above and below Psycho's head::  
  
_Psycho: What the hell are you doing?!  
  
Magneto: I am squishing your head....  
  
Rage: That's it_...::Rage gets a broom and pokes him out of the room and Magneto runs away crying::  
_  
Magneto: YOU WIN THIS ROUND!  
  
Psycho: O-k-a-y...  
  
Mega Man: This is madness. The crime in this town must be stopped! _::He spoke enthusiastically::  
  
_Rage: Wait...sir do you even live here?  
  
Mega Man: NO VERMONT, I JUST STOPPED HERE TO USE THE MEN'S ROOM. _::He said with the same enthusiastic tone and walked out the door::  
  
_Psycho: We...are officially screwed...  
  
Rage: Fine you guys are the police force.  
  
Logan: Ooooh! Can we get badges?  
  
Psycho: I insist on it...  
  
_::A man appears out of nowhere with a box of badges::_  
  
Rage: Who are you?!  
  
???: I am Deh BADGER!  
  
Rage: Cool...well then give them their badges.  
  
Deh BADGER: Deh BADGER, does not take commands from a leetle people such as yourself...Deh BADGER-  
  
Psycho: Just what we need, another annoying character who talks in the third person...  
  
_::Bob Dole peeks his head into the room::  
_  
Bob Dole: Who ate Bob Dole's peanut butter? Bob Dole doesn't like it when Bob Dole's property is eaten.............................................................Bob Dole.  
  
Deh BADGER: Deh BADGER does many things... _::Crosses his arms over his chest::  
  
_Psycho: I hate you....  
  
Deh BADGER: I hate me too....  
  
Eugene: _::Pulls out a gun and shoots Deh BADGER:: _Oops, you dead...  
  
_::Rage pats Eugene on the head and takes the gun away::  
_  
Rage: Good work... _::Rage shoots Deh BADGER five more time to make sure::  
  
::The Police force grabs some badges puts them on: Logan is the only one with his on right; Frank has five badges on his shirt; Boss Man has one on his shirt and one pinned through his eyebrow::  
  
_Frank: Haha...the more badges the more power! _::Laughs maniacally::  
  
_Psycho: We are still so screwed...  
  
Rage: That is very true......okay Officers, I want you to find the horrible human being that brutally murdered Deh Badger...  
  
_::They started to walk out but Psycho told them to stop::_  
  
Psycho: But first help us hide the body...  
  
-  
  
Psycho: Holy crap that's a long chapter with lots of insanity.  
  
Rage: I agree but will there be others just as long though? _::shifty eyes::  
  
_RVD: Dude......you know there is a... _::is cut off by Psycho::  
_  
Psycho: No giving away plot ideas to the readers. Besides we know what's going on out on the streets of Muse World.  
  
Rage: Yeah now read and reveiw. Or we'll send RVD after you. 


	4. Freak Out Everybody It's Another Chapter...

Jack Black's Disclaimer: Kids...don't do drugs unless you want to be a mega-rock star and gets lots of chicks. We own nothin'....what now? Yeah that's what I thought.

--

Randy: I'm bored and hate my job.

Psycho: Yeah me too.

Rage: But I thought you like being an author?

Psycho: Yeah I do but then where's all the fun?

RVD: _::shrugs:: _Maybe it's the office or this building or the sky that you don't like.

Randy: None of that made any sense ya hippie.

Psycho: Randy don't you have work to be doing?

Randy: _::shifty eyes:: _Uh no.

Eugene: I want to go to the park and play. _::huge grin and running around like a wily two year old.::_

Psycho: To the Psychomobile!

Rage: Don't you mean the mini-van?

Psycho: Do you always have to ruin my fun?

Rage: Yes...

__

::Everyone went down stairs and out to the van but Psycho who stood at the top, petrified. Randy was pushed along by RVD, telling him that it was good to get out for some fresh air.::

Psycho: No...not the stairs...not again!

Rage: Well you don't have to take them...the elevators are right over there...

Psycho: You probably want to know what I'm talking about, don't you?

Rage: No, not really...

Psycho: It started out just like any other regular day...

__

::Psycho's Flashbacks::

We see Psycho at age five about to walk down the stairs of her house. All of a sudden the stairs crack and she falls through into the basement.

We see Psycho at age ten at the mall with her brother about walking up the stairs to get up to the upper level. As soon as she steps foot on the first step the mall collapses.

We see Psycho running up the stairs of the Museum of Natural History in Philadelphia. As she gets to the top, Sylvester Stallone pushes her down the stairs.

We see Psycho at a gym, she's a little apprehensive about setting foot on a stair master. She is coaxed onto it by a trainer; everything is fine. Then, out of nowhere, a panda bear leaps at her and gnawed on her face.

__

::End Flashback::

Rage: _::Sighs:: _That was a waste of a flash.

Psycho: How so?

Rage: I told you there was a elevator over there.

Psycho: When...

__

::Psycho's Flashbacks::

Rage: Well you don't have to take them...the elevators are right over there...

__

::End Flashback::

Rage: STOP DOIN' THAT!

Psycho: _::acts innocent:: _Stop doing what?

Randy: Just take the elevator or I'm coming up after you. _::starts to walk back upstairs::_

RVD: Duuudes just get down here.

Eugene: Hurry up.

__

::Psycho didn't move while Randy was coming up. When he reached the top he slung Psycho over his shoulder and started back down again. On the third step from the top, it snapped in half and they fell down the stairs. Psycho landing on top of Randy in an awkward position too.::

Rage: Wow is something really going on between you two? Cuz you both look pretty close to me.

Psycho: _::quickly gets up:: _No and see I told you that stairs are against me.

Eugene: Can we go now?

RVD: To the mini-van.

__

::All run out to the black, green, and purple mini-van. Psycho drives off with all of them in the van. Pretty soon they were all at the Muse World park. They all hop out and Eugene runs off to the swings.::

Psycho: _::sits on park bench:: _This is a nice day.

RVD: Duude there's a bum coming this way.

__

::Person in rags comes up to them. They now can see it's William Regal.::

Regal: How the bloody hell can you make someone be a bum as a job?

Rage: SILENCE MORTAL!

__

::It starts to rain and Rage's cell phone rings. He answers it::

Rage: Hello? Rob? Why are you calling me, your stand about fifty feet from me? Oh, you're scared of the rain...no it wasn't sent by the demons because they are angry...don't...no, just listen........fine then try to kill it. _::Hangs up phone::_.....children.

::Psycho's cell phone rings::

Psycho: Hello?

???: Do you like scary movie...?

Psycho: Don't you mean 'do you like scary movies?'

???: No, I meant what I said...

Psycho: Yeah, I guess...but-

???: Do you know who I am? Cuz I know who you are...and I'm watching you...

Psycho: Of course I know who you are...I have caller ID...you're Marlon Wayans...

Marlon: Damn! _::Runs away::_

Rage: And that's why I never leave the office...

__

::It stops raining::

Psycho: Why was it even raining?

__

::Everyone shrugs::

Psycho: Rage, I told you that we should have let Storm control the weather instead of Michael Cole...

__

::A though bubble appear over Rage's head. We see Michael Cole sitting on a cloud dressed in Storm's uniform and he is laughing manically::

Rage: I don't see what your point is...

__

::Psycho anime sweat drops::

Randy: O...k I think I'm scared now about who controls the weather around here.

RVD: No you can't make me.

Regal: Bloody hell! Have you gone mad?

Randy: I think all those -flowers- he smokes have finally gotten to him.

Regal: Oh that's just great. I'm outta here. EVEN THOUGH I STILL DISLIKE BEING THE BUM HERE. _::hurries away so he doesn't have to deal with them anymore::_

Psycho: See Randy, you don't have the worst job. Regal and Nowinski have the worst jobs.

Rage: Who the hell are those people and why does it not look right over at this distance for what they are doing?

__

::Across the playground, there looks like a group of people dancing. Rage, Psycho, Randy and RVD run over to see what they are doing. Rico, Charlie Hass, Pyro, Rikishi, Scotty 2 Hotty and Fred dancing. Tazz is there dressed as a ref.::

Rage: What are they doing? Besides the fact that Fred is dancing..._::Shudders::_

RVD: Duude there break dance fighting!

Randy: Well that's a new one.

Psycho: So, Tazz who's winning?

Tazz: Sad to say this but the big dude is winning and it's not Rikishi.

Rage: Now that is sad and sickening.

Tazz: I got my money on Scotty...my pal Joey Numbers say that he's got the best chance. _::Scotty gets knocked out:: _Damn it Joey! You've betrayed me for the last time! _::Tazz pulls out an machine gun and runs to find Joey::_

Psycho: Poor Joey...

Mathew LeBlanc: Did someone say Joey?

Rage: Shut up... ::Rage charged at him but Matt leaped into the air doing a 'Matrix' like back flip out of the way::

Mathew: Neo, are you ready to enter the Matrix?

__

::Rage suddenly was Keanu Reeves' costume from 'Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure' on::

Rage: Damnit, wrong clothes! _::Snaps fingers and clothes change into Neo's:: _That's better...

Mathew: Run away! _::Runs away::_

__

::Piotr walks by wearing a Neo costume also::

Piotr: I was supposed to come as Neo! I can't believe you Rage! _::Runs away crying::_

Rikishi: Do the electric slide!

Fred (To Rikishi): Pop and Lock foo'! _::Freddy starts to spin on his head and his feet begun kicking all the competitors in the face.::_

Psycho: Your winner...Fred McFred-Fred...

Randy: Don't you mean Fred Dukes?

RVD: No ya fool she didn't mean that Fred.

Rage: Yeah that Fred works at the.. _::starts doing the motion from The Village People:: _Y.M.C.A.

__

::Jeff Hardy walks by and jumps on Psycho.::

Jeff: You gotz some skittles for me? I ate the last of mine....actually Kane ate the last of my skittles. _::in a drug addictive tone::_

Eugene: Here. _::he hands Jeff a king size bag of skittles. Jeff's eyes go wide and he takes the bag from Eugene.::_

Randy: You are too nice for your own good.

Psycho: And what is that suppose to mean?

RVD: Have no idea but what's that? _::points in the distance to a group of three people::_

::They all are wearing dark blue and looks to be three people. A short guy was in front of the group representing the leader.::

Rage: Who in the blue hell are you guys?

The Rock: What did the Rock tell you about using his catch phrases?

Rage: It's 12:30 aren't you missing your soaps?

::The Rock yelps and runs home; The four guys walk over::

Logan: We are the police force and we're here to help crack down on drugs.

RVD: _::Chuckles::_....hehe, you said crack...

The Punisher: He's got you there Logan.

Logan: You know why we are here?

Rage: To take Jef-

Logan: That's right, to take Eugene in for illegal possession of skittles...book 'im boys.

__

::They handcuff Eugene and shove him into the back of the police car::

Eugene: You'll hear from my lawyers and they'll slap a harassment charge on you so fast...um...er...I mean....Eugene.

__

::They all get into the car and drive off::

Psycho: Thanks go that warning Rob.

RVD: No Prob, but those weren't the dudes I was talking about...those dudes. _::points in the distance to another group of three people::_

::They walk over; it's the F.B.I. Nunzio, Palumbo and Johnny The Bull::

Rage: Well look who we got here...Quiznos, Billy's bitch, and...the other guy.

Nunzio: No, we ain't playin'...we're the F.B.I.

Psycho: Hmm...what does that stand for? Full Blooded Idiots?

__

::RVD started cracking up::

RVD: Yeah, or like what does that stand for? Full Blooded Italians? _::RVD Cracks up at his joke; everyone just stared over at him and shook there head::_

Nunzio: Anyway, we're The Full Blooded Italians, and we're the new mafia in town.

Johnny: Umm...boss...

Nunzio: Not now, can't you see I'm talking?

Johnny: B-but boss there's...

Nunzio: I don't care... _::Looks to his left and screams:: _F.B.I. Run away!

__

::They ran away and Jack Black is chasing them with a guitar as his weapon::

Jack Black: Take this mother-bitches!

Psycho: That's it we are never leaving the office again.

-To Be Continued

Rage: Wait, what? No...not to be continued.

-Fine then...not to be continued.

Psycho: That's better.

--

Psycho/Rage: Thanks for the reviews and for sitting through and reading this madness.


	5. Whoamore insanity!

__

::The Team is walking along the sidewalk::

Psycho: This sucks, we have to walk all the way back to the friggen office!

Randy: Yeah, I know...why couldn't we take the van?

Psycho: Simple...because SOMEONE decided to give the van away!

Rage: I told you that I thought he was a magician...

Randy: Well what about a taxi?

__

::Psycho glares at Rage::

Rage: I told you...I thought she was a hooker!

Tabitha: I'm not a hooker...I'm just the freakin' hot dog vender!

Randy: Well this is just great...now we have to walk back to the office!

Psycho: Yeah Randy, we already established that....where's Rob?

Evan: He's hiding just encase it rains again.

__

::Snoop Dog walks past them with and umbrella in his hand::

Rage: Hey Snoop...what's the umbrella for?

Snoop: Just incase the gradual decrease in temperature that will cause the evaporated moisture into precipitate down upon us...

__

::Blank stares::

Psycho: What?

Snoop: Itz fo' drizzle...

Everyone: Oooooooooooooooooh....

__

::Snoop walks away::

Randy: What a nice man.

Psycho: Yeah really. Hey want to stop by the S.H.I.T. Surpressing comic shop?

Randy: What the hell kind of name for a comic shop is that?

Rage: _::shakes his head:: _I knew we shouldn't have let Hurricane name his comic shop.

Psycho: What? All it means is Super Hero In Training Surpressing.

Batman: That is the most degrading name for all superheros.

Evan: Batman what are you doing here?

Batman: I was just walking by.

Rage: Yeah well if you see Jeff around tell him that I'm looking for him.

Batman: No problem.

__

::Batman walks away.::

Randy: Well that was just out of the ordinary.

Psycho: You're one to talk. So, are we going to stop at the comic shop or what?

Rage: I don't see why not.

__

::They walk three blocks and stop in front of the comic shop. In huge neon lights above the entrance reads; S.H.I.T. Surpressing comic shop. Under the abreviated letters were; Super Hero In Training. They all walk in. Hurricane is sitting behind the counter reading a comic. Rosie is passed out on the floor in one of the aisle.::

Rage: What happened to the big guy?

Hurricane: _::not looking up from his comic:: _He had a little too much to drink at last night's Star Wars convention.

Randy: Man, you two are dorks.

Psycho: Pretty nice place you have set up here.

Hurricane: Yeah well I did use my hurri-powers bitch.

__

::Psycho glared at him::

Hurricane: Sorry, I just have to say 'bitch' everytime I'm allowed to talk.

__

::Just then Rosie walks in and the others gasp and look at the other Rosie over on the floor::

Pietro: Oh my god a doppleganger! _::Goes to attach Rosie but Rosie flys accross the room, running into Rage on the way:: _She's fast, I must alert someone. _::Runs away::_

Rage: Ahh! You flying fat man!

Rosie: I am far from bieng a man. _::Rosie transforms into Mystique::_

Psycho: AHH! It's a creepy ladie man! Kill it! _::Tackles Mystique over the counter::_ Fell my pain bitch!

__

::A couch appears and Rage, Randy and The Hurricane are sitting down on it::

Randy: This is hot...

Rage: Ohh yeah...

::Psycho and Mystique throw action figures at them::

Rage: Ahh! My eye!

Randy: Ouchy! My stomach!

Hurricane: Ouch! My cape!

Psycho: _::looks at Mystique while rolling her eyes at the guys:: _They're such wimps.

Mystique: Yes they are.

Rage: Yeah well one of you got me in the eye.

Psycho: Then fix it.

Rage: But I'm no doctor.

Randy: You're better than a doctor. You're an author.

Rage: Ooooh yeeaaahhh. _::he pulls out a wand and waves it over his eye and it's all better again.::_ I can see again!

Hurricane: And he's suppose to be an author around here.

Randy: Yeah but you learn to live with him.

__

::Psycho and Mystique continue fighting. The guys stop talking and watch the cat fight. Mystique rips Psycho's shirt sleeve off and then the other. So, it's like she's wearing a tank top now. Rosie gets up and sits down with the guys.::

Rosie: Popcorn anyone? _::he holds a big tub of buttered popcorn out and the rest grab a handful. They start eating.::_

Randy: This is better than pay-per-view.

Rage: Yeah you got that right. So, who do you think will win?

Hurricane: My hurri-senses are telling me that citizen Psycho will win.

Rosie: The last time you said that your hurri-senses told you something. The Great Wall of China was being torn down by Evolution and Piotr.

Hurricane: Shut up, I had a cold that day so I was wrong about The Great Wall of China not being torn down.

__

::When Hurricane stopped talking. Mystique and Psycho were pulling each other's hair and the sprinkler system went off. Causing both women to get wet and the men's eyes to stay glued on them. Eating popcorn fast and randomly.::

__

::Rage and Randy nonchalontly grabbed a pillow each and covered thier laps::

Rage: Oh God I love comic shops...

Randy: I take what I said back they are far from dorky...

__

::Rosie is holding up a sign that says 'take it off' and Hurricane's sign says 'Go Psycho!' on it::

::All the men are intranced by Psycho and Mystique::

Hurricane: Kiss...kiss...kiss...kiss..._::Hurricane started the chant and everyone joined in; Mystique and Psycho stopped fighting, look at them and sighed. They slowly walked over and none of the guys moved. They looked at each other and slapped all of the guys for being stupid::_

Rage: Awww no more cat fighting?

Psycho: No there is no more cat fight.

__

::The sprinklers sunddenly shut off. Rosie holds up a sign that says, 'That sure was strange.' ::

Randy: So you do mean there will be another cat fight?

__

::Psycho grins and pulls Randy to the backroom.::

Hurricane: Aww man not the backroom.

Rage: Lucky bastard.

Rosie: _::holds up another sign that says. 'I somehow doubt that he's getting any.'::_

Mystique: Would you stop holding up signs and just talk.

Rosie: _:: holds up sign, 'No, don't want to talk.'::_

::A few minutes later, Psycho walks out of the backroom dusting off her hands. She goes and sits down in Randy's spot.::

Rage: So, what happened? Was he good at it?

Psycho: Oh yeah he was sure definatly good at it.

__

::Randy comes out. His clothes a bit out of place and a busted lip.::

Hurricane: Dang she tore you up.

Randy: That was most unpleasent.

Rage: What did she do to you?

Randy: Whooped the shit out of me.

Mystique: Way to go Psycho.

Rosie: _::Holds up sign that says 'I told you he wasn't getting any'::_

::Rage was getting tired of the signs now. He shot a blast of fire and set it aflame::

Mystique: Since when could you do that?

Rage: Since when could you do **_that_**?

Mystique: What? _::Mystique suddenly notices that she is hovering above the ground:: _How the F- _::She falls back to the ground face first:: _How did you do that?!

Psycho: Simple...he's a co-author...why do you think I can do this? _::Psycho is a bunny all of a sudden then she transforms back:: _See? Simple.

Psycho/Rage: Author magic rulez! _::High-five each other::_

::Evan appears out of nowhere::

Evan: Yeah you two are the best authors there are ever....AHH! Why the hell did I just say that?!

Psycho: _::Grins evily:: _We control you with our author mind tricks...you cannot resist them...


	6. No not the Evil clowns

Rage: We still own nothing.  
  
Psycho: Yeah and we don't even own ourselves anymore.  
  
Rage: Why is that? Who owns us?  
  
Psycho: _::is laughing:: _That was good. You should have seen your face.  
  
_::Vince McMahon appears::_  
  
Vince: Sorry but I really do own you two now. _::holds up signed contract to prove it::  
  
_Both Psycho and Rage: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ----  
  
Randy: Are we there yet?  
  
Psycho: For the last time no.  
  
Rage: Where are we going again?  
  
Psycho: To the Brahma Bull Cafe. Since you two keep complaining on being hungry.  
  
_::After a long two block walk they finally come to the Brahma Bull Cafe.::_  
  
Randy: Hey this was my restaurant.  
  
Rage: You stopped being manager so we gave The Rock the job now.  
  
Psycho: So, basically you don't have a job and there is none left.  
  
Randy: That is so unfair.  
  
_::They enter and are greeted by Jubilee.::  
_  
Jubilee: Welcome to the Brahma Bull and we hope to enjoy your meal.  
  
Randy: So who's the main chef around here?  
  
Jubilee: I think the Great One called him Rhyno.  
  
Rage: Where is the Rock anyways?  
  
_::The Rock walks up to then wearing a suit.::_  
  
Rock: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I am not the Rock. In here I'm referred as the Great One. Seeing as this piece of monkey crap didn't have the balls to run a place like this. _::he pointed to Randy::  
_  
Randy: Hey that was so rude to say that to the Legend Killer.  
  
Rage: Well Randy, if you're a legend killer and a legend...wouldn't you have to kill yourself.  
  
Randy: It's like a paradox...  
  
Rage: It's sure is.  
  
_::Perry Saturn entered the restaurant and was greeted by Jubilee::  
_  
Jubilee: Hey Mr. Saturn, how's it going?  
  
Saturn: Monkies learn sign language to tell dolphins they love them...you're welcome.  
  
Psycho: Wow...that was nonsensical.  
  
Jubilee: O...k. We're gonna need our translator for this...TRANSLATOR GET OVER HERE! _::Doug Ramsey a.k.a. Cypher runs over.:: _Tell me what he's saying.  
  
Cypher: No problem, I can decipher and language human or other.  
  
Saturn: Puppies eat apple sauce to help save the ozone layer...  
  
Cypher: Does not compute... _::Smoke starts to come out of his ears and he falls to the ground::  
  
_Saturn: You're welcome...  
  
Psycho: Well that proves that Saturn is an undecipherable person.  
  
Randy: And I thought Eugene was bad.  
  
Saturn: Petting kittens will keep evil clowns away.....you're welcome.  
  
Rage: Maybe we should come back another time when..he's....not here.  
  
Randy: Sounds like a good idea to me.  
  
Rock: That's ok Perry does get a little weird when he's here.  
  
Perry: Luck charms helps prevent weight loss.....you're welcome.  
  
_::The group left and walked on. Noticing two churches just down the street from Bramah Bull Cafe. Both on the opposite side of each other.::_  
  
Psycho: Well what's up with this?  
  
Randy: Who really would go to church anymore?  
  
_::A guy wearing all white with a barbed-wire like cross in hand walks by. He stops and looks at Randy.::_  
  
???: God may forgive you for not believing in him but I will punish you for not believing in him.  
  
Rage: Who are you?  
  
???: I am Mordecai.  
  
Rage: No you're not...  
  
Mordecia: Yes I am!  
  
Rage: Dude...no way. I know Mordi and him you are not.  
  
Mordi: Yes I...DAMN AUTHOR! SPELL MY NAME RIGHT!!!  
  
Psycho: Big baby... _::Psycho snaps fingers::  
_  
Mordecia: That's better...you have spelt my name incorrectly. You shall feel my revengence! Mwahahahaha! Ha! Hehe!  
  
Randy: You're a few fries short of a happy meal, you know that?  
  
???: Oh Brotha testify! _::a voice said from the other church::  
  
_Mordecia: Devon...why did you built that church here?! _::Mordecia looks pissed::  
  
_Devon: SHUT UP, THAT'S WHY...  
  
Mordecia: Did someone tell you to put that church there? Someone by the name of...umm, I don't know....SATAN!  
  
Devon: You know too much!  
  
Mordecia: Bring it on!  
  
_::Bubba Ray walks out of the church and Warren flys down from the sky and they both stand behind Devon::  
  
::Weird Al and Lance stand behind Mordecia::_  
  
Bubba Ray: DEVON! GET THE BIBLES!  
  
Mordecia: POWER UP TEAM! _::With that Weird Al, Lance and Mordecia all went Super Saiyan::  
_  
Lance: We must battle. _::Both teams fly off into the distance, out of sight, and begin to fight::  
  
::The rest just stood there and stared in awe::  
_  
Psycho: Well...that was a horrible...horrible plot twist.  
  
Rage: Yes indeed it was....but I'm still hungry!  
  
Randy: Yeah so am I. Let's go back to the office/house place to raid the fridge.  
  
RVD: That sounds like a cool plan.  
  
Rage: Where'd you come from?  
  
RVD: I was walking around to try and find Raven.  
  
Psycho: You ran out of your stash didn't ya?  
  
RVD: _::hangs head and sniffles:: _Yeah I did.  
  
Rage: So, that explains your speaking in complete sentences now.  
  
Randy: Well just walk with us and maybe on the way we'll met up with him.  
  
_::Now with RVD back, the team start walking again. Wondering why it's taking so long to get back to Psycho's house.::  
_  
RVD: My feet hurt from all this walking.  
  
Randy: Yeah and why is it taking so long to get back?  
  
Psycho: _::shrugs:: _Dunno I'm not the one making it into a long walk.  
  
_::They all look at Rage. He starts to back off slolwly.::  
_  
Rage: Hehe. Come on guys it was just a little joke.  
  
Randy: Well I'm not laughing and neither are the rest of us.  
  
Rage: Uh-oh. Mommy.  
  
_::Rage takes off running with the others in hot pursuit. Suddenly, Rage runs into Kane and falls down. Kane glares at him.::_  
  
Kane: Watch where you are going.  
  
Rage: Sorry but I'm about to be mugged.  
  
Kane: By who?  
  
RVD/Randy/Psycho: By us!  
  
Kane: Oh well good luck. _::he walks away leaving Rage to deal with them alone.::  
  
_Rage: _::shouts after Kane; sarcastically:: _Thanks a lot for the help.  
  
_::Suddenly finds himself tied up and hanging over a pit where Rahne is in her wolf form. Looking mighty hungry.::_  
  
Psycho: Good idea Randy.  
  
Randy: No problem.  
  
RVD: Got any last words before your food for the wolf?  
  
Rage: Yeah. _::starts crying.:: _I'm sorry I'll never do it again I swear.  
  
_::RVD, Randy and Psycho get into a huddle to take about what to do next after a few moments they come out of the huddle and walk over to .::  
_  
RVD: We have decided. _::He picked up an axe:: _There can be only one... _::He was about to swing it::  
  
_Rage: Wait! Have you forgoten that I am a co-author! _::Snaps his fingers::  
  
::Mick Foley appears dressed as Elmer Fudd holding a hunting rifle and aims it at Randy::_  
  
Foley: I'm huntin' Rwandies! _::Randy screamed and ran away with Foley chasing him::  
  
::The Cookie Monster appears behind RVD::_  
  
Cookie Monster: RVD is for cookie and I'm going to eat your head. _::He sang::  
  
_RVD: Ahh! It's just like my nightmares!!! _::RVD ran out of the room screaming followed by the singing Cookie Monster::  
  
::Psycho watched as Randy was chased out by Mick and RVD was chased out by Cookie Monster. She looks back at Rage.::_  
  
Psycho: Well you got rid of them but you can't get rid of me so easily.  
  
Rage: Oh yeah?  
  
Psycho: Yeah.  
  
_::Psycho picks up the axe RVD has dropped and was about to swing when all of a sudden. Violent J appears. Psycho looks at him.::_  
  
Violent J: Betta run before I fill you full of holes bitch. _::pulls out a .45 which is actually a water gun made to look real::  
  
_Psycho: Ahhhhh! Evil clown run away! _::drops axe and runs away::  
  
_Rage: Hey man get me down from here.  
  
Violent J: No problem.  
  
_::Violent J helps Rage get down and unties him and they do a little hand shake::_  
  
Rahne: Why wont anyone let me out of here...I fell in here a few chapters ago and no one will let me out.  
  
Rage: Oh...so you weren't going to kill me?  
  
Rahne: Well no, actually I was going to...but can you blame me? I haven't eaten in days.  
  
_::They pulled her out of the hole and three horses appeared and the got on::_  
  
Rage: Let's go get some burgers guys...  
  
Narrator: And the three amigos rode off into the sunset, never to be heard from again......well at least until next chapter.  
  
----  
  
Psycho: Dang it. How could Rage pull on over me like that? Oh well another yet zany chapter done and out of the way.  
  
Rage: Ah so you really don't like evil clowns? Then I gots me another person that can tag along with us.  
  
Violent J: This is gonna be sweet. Scaring Psycho all the time.  
  
Psycho: Nnnooooooo! 


	7. Insert Clever Title Here

Rage: We're back by popular demand!

Psycho: The bad thing was that you guys didn't want us back.

Rage: Sorry.

Jack Black: WE OWN NOTHIN' MAN!

-

::The Team is walking back to the office once again and passed a Adam Sandler sitting on the ground playing the guitar::

Adam Sandler:...OJ Simpson....not a Jew...but guess who is Hall of Famer Rod Carew...

::RVD tosses a quarter to him::

Psycho: How the hell does the plot keep changing like this?!

Rage: What do you mean?!

Psycho: Well one minute we're messing with Evan, then we're at a restaurant, then we're running away from random cameos and now we're giving money to singing actors....it's just so damn inconsistent!

Randy: You can only blame yourselves...after all, you guys do write this.

Rage: We do?

Psycho: Oh crap...is that what we were supposed to be doing?

RVD: Wait if you two weren't typing this.......who was? _::They all look at the readers::_

Readers: What? We did nothing.

Randy: Oh my god that's very messed up.

Raven: What's messed up young Orton?

Randy: That we don't know who is writing this fic.

Raven: Well that is simple.

Rage: How can it be so simple just like that?

Psycho: Wait I think I understand what Raven is talking about.

Violent J: Do explain then?

Psycho: Ahhhh evil clown! _::runs away::_

RVD: Oh great you scared her away.

Violent J: What? I can't help it if I look evil to her.

Rage: Oooo...k. Now what was that you were saying Raven?

Raven: It is the mind that writes the fic out.

Randy: And what's that suppose to mean?

Mastermind: That I write down everything that I see that goes on in your minds.

RVD: Duuude that's not cool.

Mastermind: Don't worry I don't write everything down.

Raven: You need to do business with me, RVD?

__

::Raven and RVD head away from the group to do business. After a few minutes, they come back over and RVD looks happy again, not to mention stoned.::

Violent J: Should we go find Psycho now?

__

::Bob Dole appears::

Bob: Bob Dole says that Bob Dole is the only person to eat a ham sandwich.

Rage: Bob Dole is right! We have to find her! Now the only way to find her is to think like her..._::Thinks like her::_

Violent J: Have you been able to think like her yet?

Rage: AHH! Evil clown!!! _::Runs away::_

Randy: You are very bad for business...

Violent J: I know...I am ashamed.

RVD: Yeah you should be dude. Now there's two authors out there that can do damage.

Raven: Let's waste no time and start looking.

__

::Mission Impossible theme starts to play.::

Randy: That music doesn't seem to good to hear right now.

Violent J: Oh yeah man let's split up and search all possible areas.

Raven: Me and RVD will go check downtown and the zoo.

Randy: Yeah and me and Violent J will take uptown and check the mall.

__

::Downtown Muse World::

Violent J: Scooby-Scooby Dooby Doo...where are you? We've got some work ta d- _::Randy slapped him upside the head::_

Randy: You're saying strange thing.....stop it.

Violent J: But...

Randy: I said nein!

Violent J: I say ten!

Chuck Norris: And I say you should buy this stupid workout machine that I sponsor. _::Chuck Norris takes all of Randy and Violent J's money and throws the machine at them:: _No one defeats Walker: Texas Ranger. Muwahahaha! _::Runs away::_

Randy: F------ Chuck Norris...

Violent J: Maybe the others are having better luck? _::He pulled the machine off of Randy and they headed into the mall::_

::Uptown Museville...I mean Muse World::

Raven: Uptown girl....she's be living in her white bread world...da da dada da da dat doot doo._ ::RVD kicks him out of his trance::_

RVD: Shut up and look over there. _::RVD points to a cage in the zoo with Rage in it::_

Rage: GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE HELP, YOGI BEAR IS STARING AT ME!

Yogi: Mmm...author._ ::We see Yogi looking at Rage and licking his lips::_

Rage: AHH! He's going to eat me! _::Throws Pebbles at Yogi and it knocks him out::_

Fred Flintstone: Hey that's my daughter! _::Punches Rage, picks up Pebbles and leaves::_

__

::Downtown Muse world::

Randy: Finally we made it to the mall. That's the last time I trust you with directions.

Violent J: Well how was I suppose to know that last turn made us go to Mae Young and the Fabulous Moolah's house.

Randy: Oh well at least Christopher was nice even though he seems to have lost his sanity though.

__

::They enter the Mall::

Violent J: I'll search the top part of the mall and you search this part of the mall and meet back here in ten.

Randy: Sounds like a good plan.

__

::Ten minutes later. They meet back up and Violent J found himself a chick.::

Randy: Who's that?

Violent J: Yo dawg I can't believe you don't know who Lita is. I just saved her from this huge dude.

Lita: Yeah and we better go before he comes back.

Violent J: Yeah, we gave him some sand to play with but he'll find us soon.

__

::Kane comes out of a store with sand all over him but Donkey Kong throws Kane out the window::

Donkey Kong: L-i-t-a....

Randy: Uh-Oh...we need a plan.

::Violent J looks at Randy, picks him up then throws him at Donkey Kong and there is and explosion. When the smoke clears Randy is the only one left::

Randy: I hate you so much...

__

::Violent J throws a basketball at Randy's head and KOs him::

::Back at the Zoo....::

Rage: Thanks guys for getting me out of the cage.

RVD: We just couldn't leave a fellow author in that bear cage.

Raven: How did you end up there anyways?

Rage: _::shrugs:: _I have no idea.

Raven: Now let's go try and find Psycho.

- To be continued...no, really it is to be continued this time.


End file.
